


(it´s enough) to be young and in love

by Saltyflower



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (or all the time), Fluff, I am just missing Elu rn, Lucas is scared of storms, M/M, a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyflower/pseuds/Saltyflower
Summary: Lucas is scared of storms (especially in the dark)





	(it´s enough) to be young and in love

**Author's Note:**

> A little something (rather fluffy) I just wrote because it is raining real hard here and I am missing my babies real hard.  
> Not much and again not proofread. (this time not even by me)  
> Hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Title is from Lana Del Rays Love (because I love her and the song)

He did ask Eliott if he would come over at least for the night.

Earlier when the rain instead of stopping just got more and more intense and then when he heard the thunder in the distance. He just could not not ask his boyfriend to come over. Just for the night.

He knew Eliott really had to finish his project and was, as always, rather late because _Lulu the artist always works best under pressure_. Even though Eliott was probably the only artist that rule applied to.

And Lucas understood. He really did. He always, always lets Eliott barricade himself in his apartment to work on his projects the last few days before he had to hand them in but this time. This time there was the worst storm in Paris Lucas ever experienced and he hated it. He really did.

Because maybe just maybe he was scared. Just a little bit. And actually only at night. But then again scared enough that he just wasn’t able to sleep and sometimes even started to get these dumb panic attacks.

It was just easier having Eliott there next to him. Making him calm down and ground him just with his presence. Because that was what he always did to him. And also Lucas would be able to tug himself into Eliotts side and pretend everything outside his bed didn’t exist until they had to get out of it again.

Which was something he would like to do all time. No matter if he was scared or not.

But right now he was sitting on said bed alone, staring at his phone, while it started to get dark outside and the storm seemed to get even worse.

He opened his and Eliotts chat again nibbling nervously on his bottom lip but Eliott _still_ hadn’t read the message he send earlier.  And eventually Lucas now started to regret it a little that he never told Eliott that he actually was kind of afraid of storms. Because if he had he was pretty sure that Eliott would already be here holding Lucas because that was one of the things he just did.

Always being there for him.

But Lucas hadn’t told him so Eliott couldn’t know that his boyfriend was at home right now scared shitless, hoping Eliott would also be there.

He debated with himself in his head for a moment but then he just called.

He really really needed to get some proper sleep today and the only way to do that during this storm was by having someone there with him. In particular having his boyfriend there with him.

It took Eliott some time to answer his phone but in the end he did it eventually.

“Hey babe is this important or can I call you back later? This really isn’t the best timing.” He sounded a little distant like his thoughts weren’t really focused on the phone call.

For a moment Lucas thought about just letting Eliott work on his project and go through this alone but they said complete honesty so he gave himself a little push.

“You remember when we talked about me being scared in the dark?”

There was a short moment of silence on the other end and then a slightly confused “Yeah…?” from his boyfriend.

“Well you know the thing isn’t really darkness in general but I think maybe I am a little scared of darkness when there is a storm. Like enough scared to not be able to really sleep…” his voice got quieter to the end.

“I am at your place in an hour. I just need to finish this one part okay?” To Lucas relief Eliott didn’t sound annoyed at all and rather like he was actually smiling a little.

“Thank you” he said and then “I love you”

Eliotts answer was a light chuckle and “I love you too Lulu.”

then he hung up.

A little more than half an hour later Lucas had curled himself into a ball on his bed with his blankets because it suddenly got really dark outside and the rain got really loud and also the thunder came way too fast after the lightning for him to still be calm during all this.

He heard another loud noise and winced pulling his blanket over his head on instinct needing a short moment to realize that the sound wasn’t outside and instead his door hitting the wall because it was opened too fast.

He sticks his head out of the blankets again to see Eliott standing in his doorway. Out of breath and wet to the bones but smiling lopsided and looking as good as ever.

“Eliott.” He says surprised, sitting up, a smile stealing its way on his lips and then adds “That was fast.”

His smile gets even wider when Eliott just shrugs and says “Well I ran here.”

He comes over to the bed bending down to pull Lucas into a kiss and now he just melts into the touch.

When Eliott pulls away again, looking down at him smiling he just takes it in for a moment.

“You ran, for me?”

Eliott laughs and then nods “Yes I ran for you. But now I need a towel.”

He kisses Lucas on the forehead and then pulls his wet shirt over his head while walking over to the bathroom to get a towel.

And Lucas just sits there, looking dreamily at the spot Eliott was standing just seconds ago.

He really was that lucky.

When Eliott comes back his hair is sticking out into all directions and still dripping a little and he also got out of his pants, now having just a towel around his hips.

Eliott falls down onto the mattress next to Lucas and pulls him into a hug so he´s laying on top of him.

“I missed you.”

Eliott brushes through Lucas hair with one hand and then pulls him in at the neck for another kiss. Longer this time.

When they pull apart again he looks at Lucas with a fond look before a teasing smile appears on his lips.

“So you are scared of storms?”

Lucas rolls his eyes and, half heartedly, tries to get away from Eliott but he, of course, only pulls him closer.

“It´s just…I am not _really_ scared you know“ But Eliott cuts him off with another kiss.

“I know Lulu. And I am happy I have an excuse to sleep here today and not alone at home.”

“Me too.” Lucas smiles and burrows his head in Eliotts neck.

He does sleep very well later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments make me happy!  
> Also I have been trying to write this 5+1 Evak Thing and I just got so stuck at one Point that I now don´t even wanna open the document. We´ll see if that will ever get published.
> 
> Also if you want you can check me out on Tumblr, it`s @saltyflowr (without the e on purpose)  
> It´s just more Skam fangirling (at the aoment mostly Skam France) but also some other random stuff.  
> Have a great day/night/whatever.  
> xx


End file.
